


Home

by StonesFics



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn is bastard and I hate him, Chapter 13, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prompto has the misfortune of being my favorite boy, Scene Rewrite, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics
Summary: REWRITE OF THE CHAPTER 13 SCENE - YOU KNOW THE ONE“You with us, Prom?” Noct asked softly. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Are you okay?”He groaned again and the Noctis could feel the life slowly returning to him. He shifted some more, whimpering softly into Noct’s shoulder.Noctis shushed him. “Relax, relax, it’s me, dude. We’re here to save you.”It had the opposite effect, however. Prompto started to struggle even more, pushing against Noctis until he let go.“G-Go aw-way!” He attempted to yell although it came out as more a raspy whisper. He scrambled backwards away from Noctis until his back hit the metal of that godsforsaken contraption. Fear burned bright in his eyes with tears cutting well-worn tracks down his cheeks. He was shaking like a leaf and watching him like a voretooth caught in a trap.Noctis couldn’t process what was happening and kneeled there gawking like an idiot. What the hell???
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone and their mother has rewritten this scene but I decided that I had to throw my hat into the ring. My Ignis- and Gladio-centric fics are glaring at me right now but they'll have to wait as I continue to focus on my two boys.  
> HEAVY SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 13 OF THE MAIN FFXV GAME

Noctis raced down the hall, Ignis and Gladio following at a similar pace. There were cells lining the walls and his eyes scanned each of them briefly, heart hammering in his chest as each search came up empty. Most of the cells were empty but a few held small daemons who were clawing at them as they passed. With each unsuccessful search, he grew more and more frantic. Where was Prompto where was Prompto he had to be here _he had to be there where was he._

Finally they went through a door and Noctis stopped, his breath leaving him. There were two layers of iron bars and then there was Prompto. He was strung up on some sick metal crucifix, his arms held out to his sides and chest wrapped by a big metal strap. His head was hanging limp, chin touching his collar. He was motionless and lifeless, like a corpse hung up by the strings of a marionette. It was impossible to tell if he was breathing.

Noctis felt like he was going to be sick.

Aggressively, he threw open the iron bar doors‒one layer and then two‒until he was standing in front of his best friend. With one shaky hand, he cupped Prompto’s bruised face, noting the new cuts and marks decorating the too pale skin. His other hand went to his neck and searched for a pulse. He visibly sagged when he felt the weak thrum underneath his fingertips. Prompto groaned, hitting the point home that he was alive.

“I’ve got you, bud,” Noctis soothed as he went to work on the bindings on Prompto’s right arm while Gladio got the left and together they found the release for the metal band around his chest. 

When the restraints were undone, Prompto fell forward and Noctis caught him, lowering him down to the floor gently. He hugged his friend to him, muttering soothing words and gently rubbing circles on his back. He was barely aware of Gladio stepping back and lowly explaining what they had found to Ignis.

Prompto started to move a bit, letting out another moan and shifting in Noctis’s hold.

“You with us, Prom?” Noct asked softly. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Are you okay?”

He groaned again and Noctis could feel the life slowly returning to him. He shifted some more, whimpering softly into Noct’s shoulder.

Noctis shushed him. “Relax, relax, it’s me, dude. We’re here to save you.”

It had the opposite effect, however. Prompto started to struggle even more, pushing against Noctis until he let go.

“G-Go aw-way!” He attempted to yell although it came out as more a raspy whisper. He scrambled backwards away from Noctis until his back hit the metal of that godsforsaken contraption. Fear burned bright in his eyes with tears cutting well-worn tracks down his cheeks. He was shaking like a leaf and watching him like a voretooth caught in a trap.

Noctis couldn’t process what was happening and kneeled there gawking like an idiot. _What the hell?_

He held his hand out like he was attempting to coax a scared cat and softly said, “Prom, it’s me. It’s Noctis.”

“It’s not!” Prompto snapped back, coughing a bit. “You-you’re not Noct! You're never him! Please st-stop!”

What Prompto meant hit him like a wall and rage colored his vision for a moment. It took every ounce of self restraint in his body to keep Noctis from tearing this unholy facility apart until he found Ardyn and ripped his heart out through his mouth. Distantly he heard Gladio leave the room probably to go punch a wall. Noct wished he could do the same.

“Prompto,” Ignis spoke calmly even though Noctis could hear the edge, “I promise we are who we say we are. You have naught to worry about.”

“Shut up!” Prompto shouted, curling into himself and hugging his knees to his chest. “They’re not real they’re not real they’re not real it’s just his st-stupid game they’re not real.”

Noctis clenched his teeth, temper flaring. Magic from the ring sang in the air, reacting to his rising anger. He was going to _fucking end_ Ardyn. He was going to make it slow and painful, make that bastard feel every second of it. Maybe he’ll use a few potions to draw it out. Ardyn will regret ever even looking at Prompto. 

“Noctis,” Ignis’s voice cut through the dark thoughts running through his head, “you must convince him it’s us. Perhaps recall information that only you would know.” 

Noctis took a breath, reigning his overpowering emotions in and he nodded. He had to get through to Prompto and losing his cool would not help anyone.

Slowly and carefully he started to scoot towards the cowering blonde, his hands held up in a placating manner. When Prompto took notice of him and started to try and push himself further away, he stopped and folded his legs under him. 

“Hey, Prom-pom, remember when we first met?” Noctis said, forcing a soft tone. “You tripped and fell and I tried to help you up. Then when you re-introduced yourself in high school you acted like it was the first time.”

Prompto peeked out from where his head was hidden in his arms and stared at him.

Noctis continued, finding it easier to relax and smile fondly as he recalled memories. “Remember when you met my dad for the first time? You thanked him for making me and then tried to give him a high five.”

Ignis added with amusement, “Afterwards he claimed that it was the most entertaining introduction he had ever had and would have returned your high five had he not been a public figure.”

There was another groan from Prompto and he buried his head back into his arms. He sounded more embarrassed than anything and some of the tension was leaving his shoulders. 

“Remember when you challenged that asshole ‘Guard to a shoot off and wiped the floor with his ass while everybody watched,” Gladio jumped in. “Pretty sure that idiot dropped out after he got absolutely wrecked by a trainee like that. Couldn’t show his face again.”

“Or when you and Noctis went galavanting through the first rain of the season,” Ignis said. “You both caught colds and you stayed in Noct’s apartment as your parents were out of town. You were a much easier patient than his Highness.”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad!”

“Of course, my king.”

Prompto was now looking between the three of them, a hesitant look of hope in his eyes.

Noctis gave him a soft smile. “It’s us, Prompto. We’re here to bust your ass out and kick Ardyn’s teeth in. I swear that we won’t let that bastard even look in your direction on my honor as a king.”

The blonde stared at him for a moment, eyes still indecisive but hopeful. Slowly he started to uncurl from himself and scoot towards him. Noctis didn’t move and patiently waited while he got closer. 

Prompto stopped. He bit his lip and his eyes searched Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio once more. Then he launched himself at Noctis, wrapping his arms around him in the tightest hug he had ever experienced. He was sobbing, body shaking and broken words and sentences falling everywhere. Stunned and a little unbalanced, Noctis returned the hug and held him close, thanking every one of the Six that his best friend was with him once again.

Gladio and Ignis joined them, each kneeling. Gladio put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder while Ignis put his hand in his hair, soothingly massaging his scalp. Prompto sunk into the contact gratefully.

It took a few minutes for Prompto’s sobs to trickle off into whimpers and hiccups. He eventually quieted down and slumped into Noctis’s arms, clearly exhausted. He wasn’t quite asleep but his eyelids were fluttering and his gaze was unfocussed.

“Perhaps we should find a safe place to rest,” Ignis suggested, somehow sensing the exhaustion. 

Gladio grunted in agreement. “I saw some dorms down the hallway. Should be safe enough to hull up for a few hours.”

“Come on, Prom,” Noctis said, gently shaking his friend. “We gotta get out of here. You can sleep in a sec.”

Prompto whined when Noct pulled away but let go anyways. Noctis and Ignis helped him get to his feet and stay vertical while Gladio led the way to the dorms. The place was weirdly quiet, Ardyn having gone silent since they had found Prompto. It was unsettling but Noctis wasn’t going to look a gift chocobo in the mouth. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he heard that damned man’s voice taunting him right now.

They made it to the dorms without issue and set Prompto down on one of the bunks. He was asleep from the moment his head hit the pillow. Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to be too far from him for the time being. Gladio leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed and Ignis found his way to the opposite bunk and sat down.

“Prompto’s fallen asleep, correct?” Ignis asked while keeping his voice low.

“Yeah, he’s out,” Noctis confirmed, looking over the blonde. Seeing the bruises and cuts renewed the rage in his veins and he clenched his fist, bunching up the bedsheets. 

“It isn’t hard to draw conclusions to the sort of treatment that he received while he was here,” Ignis started with an even voice. The underlying venom in his voice was apparent, though.

Gladio snarled. “I’m gonna kill that bastard and hang his innards around this godforsaken place.”

“Ardyn’s mine!” Noctis hissed. “I’ll make him regret the day that he was born. I’m gonna rip that motherfucker to shreds!”

“While I agree that Ardyn needs to pay dearly for what he’s done, I believe it’s better to not let the anger get the better of us,” Ignis cut in sternly. “He’s trying to get into our heads‒specifically yours, Noct‒to throw us off. We need to keep our heads on straight if we’re going to get out of here alive.”

Noctis clenched his jaw so hard he was sure that his teeth would break from the force but he resisted the urge to hit something. Ignis was, of course, right‒when wasn’t he?‒and he couldn’t let his anger overwhelm him. He could feel the magic from the Ring of the Lucii once again singeing the air around him. He had to resist the call to go unleash the power of the Kings of Yore on the entire facility and instead he forced himself to take deep breaths until it slowly ebbed away.

Ignis continued. “We should take this time to rest and recuperate. I’m sure that getting to the crystal will only prove to be harder than the challenges we’ve faced thus far. We will need our rest.”

Reluctantly Noctis nodded in agreement. “Fine. But I’m gonna rip Ardyn’s head off and feed it to a pack of voreteeth after our rest.”

“I would be the last to try and stop you, Highness,” Ignis replied, a smirk on his lips.

“I’ll round up the voreteeth,” Gladio snorted. “But for now I’ll grab first watch. Don’t think I could sleep anyways. I’m too keyed up.”

Noctis wasn’t too sure he was going to be able to sleep as he was probably just as keyed up as Gladio but he wasn’t going to argue. He cast a look around the room at the other bunks but found that he didn’t want to move from where he was. He didn’t want to leave Prompto. 

So, pushing Prompto over gently, Noctis laid down on the cot next to him. It was a small cot so they were squished together but they had had plenty of experience sleeping in cramped sleeping quarters over their travels. He’d learn very quickly that Prompto was half octopus with how he would wrap himself around the nearest living thing which meant that Noctis had woken up more times than he could count in a tangle of limbs. 

Laying there for a while, though, Noctis found that he just couldn’t sleep. Even though he could feel his friend beside him and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, everytime he closed his eyes he was afraid that he would open them to find the space beside him empty. Like Ardyn or one of the MTs were going to come in and steal him out from under his nose, or it was just another trick. It was irrational‒Gladio was standing guard at the door and he wouldn’t let anyone disturb them and Prompto was real and solid beside him. But he just couldn’t shake it off. 

Noctis knew what he had to do. Prompto was curled up facing away from him so he slotted himself behind him as the ‘big spoon’ and wrapped an arm around his friend’s torso. His left arm was at a weird upward angle that wasn’t entirely comfortable but he would suffer the dead arm gladly. He buried his face into Prompto's very dirty vest, took a deep breath of the sweat and dirt stained material, and closed his eyes finally feeling like he could get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote the first draft of this and Strike a Pose on the same night one right after the other. I don't know what emotional state I was in to pull that off since they're on opposite ends of the angst spectrum but I somehow did it. Also apparently I cannot end an angsty fic without some cuddling.  
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and/ or a kudos and maybe check out some of my other fics :) <3


End file.
